Hide and Seek Alone
by malachitejellyfish
Summary: [READER INSERT] South Korea is home alone, and bored. So, of course, he decides to try out that game he had heard about, Hide and Seek Alone. And you're the seeker.


**Wow look I wrote something. Oh, if you don't know what Hide and Seek Alone is, you should probably google it. I don't own hetalia, south korea in any way, or the game Hide and Seek Alone. And please don't actually try playing the game.**

* * *

Your name is _ and you were dead. Well, technically you were a spirit. When you were alive, you had never been particularly creepy or mean, but being a spirit, there was a part of you that was. And like any other spirit, you wished to have a body again.

Unfortunately, no one was willing to enter your abandoned house. A group of teenagers did once, and you were able to successfully possess one of them, but they ended up with a bullet in their leg and you decided it wasn't worth it. So you remained in your house and waited for someone to come by.

- Somewhere Else -

I finished the knot and began wrapping the doll in the rest of the red string, before dropping it into the bathtub.

"That should do it, da-ze!"

I got kinda bored, and no one was at home, so I decided to play Hide and Seek Alone. I'd read about it online and it seemed really cool and creepy! But now I had to name the doll. Hmm... Oh, I know! _ sounds good!

"I'm it first! So that means first tagged is _, first tagged is _, first tagged is _, da-ze!"

I dashed through the entire house, flicking off all the lights and turning on the TV before I hopped back into the bathroom. Wow, my hands were shaking, I guess I was a little more creeped out than I thought.

"I found you, da-ze! _'s it, _'s it, _'s it!" I lightly jabbed the doll with a pencil and then put it back down on the counter.

I spun out of the room and up the stairs, looking for a hiding place.

- You've been Summoned -

Jumping, you looked around. You _had _been at your house, but now you were standing on a counter with a pencil in your hand. Or paw. Looking in the mirror, you blinked in surprise. Whoever had summoned you had stuck you in a stuffed rabbit.

You looked at your surroundings. The clock on the wall read 3:07. You looked at your red sewn stomach and the pencil. Ah, that's it. It was a game of hide and seek. You loved games. All spirits love games, and they _never_ break the rules.

Gripping the pencil, you hopped off of the counter and hit the floor with a muffled thump. Someone gasped. You couldn't tell where they were, but you could sense their presence.

Oh, they left the TV on, how kind. You flipped through the channels without even being in the same room, and you pieced together a sentence.

"Hello... Where... are you?"

Closets, desks, and beds. The most common places to hide. It's not like there were any other good places. You walked into the first room you came across, it looked to be the living room. You scanned the room, the only noise being the television.

"Are you... in... here?"

No. Not here. You left and continued down a hallway, beginning to hum. Your humming made itself known through a piano that was somewhere in the house. _What a nice house_, you thought, _this is fun_.

You continued humming and checking rooms on the first floor until you found a set of stairs.

"Hey... are you... upstairs?"

Someone held their breath. Yes, upstairs. Climbing the steps took some time, seeing as you were stuck inside a stuffed bunny. But eventually, you were at the top.

"That... took awhile. May I... ask why you... put... me... in a... bunny?"

For once, you said something different than the cliché common phrases. You spent quite a lot of time watching television at your house, so you had some skill in channel flipping.

You entered the first room, a plain bedroom with the Korean flag hung on the wall. Interesting. Under the bed? No. Under the desk? No. Only the closet is left. You approached it slowly. You tapped on the door with your pencil. Nothing. No breath holding or gasping. Not there.

You turned around and spotted something glowing on a chair. Climbing up, you found it was a phone. On screen were some text messages.

_Don't wreck anything while we aren't there, aru. -Yao_

_ Don't worry, I'm only going to play games, da-ze. -Yong Soo_

So his name was Yong Soo, hmm? That was useful information. Especially for a spirit looking for a body. You hopped down off the chair and left the room, entering the one across from it. You checked the desk first.

"Where are... you, ...Yong... Soo?"

You hesitated at his name, only because it was harder to find on TV. But you got the desired effect. He had inhaled sharply, and you could hear it coming from one of the last two bedrooms. You began to hum again as you inspected one. Not the bed, not the desk, not the closet.

Just to make sure, you tapped the door with your pencil. Nope. Turning around, you left the room. Wait. A small sigh of relief. You stopped humming and turned around, scanning the room again. So it _was _the closet.

"Found... you!"

You took the heaviest book and flung it at the door. By now, the part of you that was the malevolent spirit had taken over, and you, specifically, weren't thinking about your actions. You found him, you won, and now you had a body.

The closet door shook and you could hear elbows hit the wall, then sputtering and coughing. You giggled through the television. _Backing up won't help you!~_ You sharply dragged the pencil down the door, satisfied when you heard a whimper.

Gathering up enough energy, you forced open the door. His back was pressed up against the wall and his arms and legs twitched occasionally, still trying to scramble backwards. The front of his hanbok was wet, he must've spilt the salt water. _Oh, that's too bad_. His eyes were wide and shining with tears, and he was shaking his head slightly, ever so slightly whispering 'no'.

"I... win!"

You left the bunny.


End file.
